Romoe Returns
by effie1
Summary: Rory runs after Tristan after Romeo and Juliet play(au)will be nc-17 latter
1. Default Chapter

Romeo Returns  
  
Authors Note: First of all we would like to say that we are 2 writers writing this story together. We are first time fan fiction writers so please no flames. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Gilmore Girls or any of the characters would we be sitting here writing fanfiction? .. No but Chad Michael Murray is welcomed to owning us!;)  
  
Now that all that legal jargon is out of the way on with the story!  
  
Set up: Night of Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton just as Rory is about to go on stage and Tristan has just walked away. The play has just ended and Rory runs off stage and into the hallway with Dean running after her.  
  
Dean: Rory where are you going what's going on?  
  
Rory: Listen Dean I love you and a part of me always will but I'm sorry, I'm not in love with you and haven't been for a while. I know you've felt it to; my heart hasn't been yours for some time now. Right now it's with a boy getting onto a bus to North Carolina. I'm sorry Dean. (Rory turns around and runs out of the school leaving behind a flabbergasted Dean)  
  
Lorelei: Dean where did Rory go?  
  
Dean: My guess is she's on her way to the bus station.chasing after her heart and leaving mine behind broken.  
  
Cut to Hartford bus station-  
  
Rory:(still in Juliet costume) Oh God please doesn't let him have already left. Oh! what if he's gone? (Disappointed after not having found him sits on a nearby bench and puts her head in her hands.  
  
Tristan: Hey Mary I know that you wanted me to be your Romeo but was it necessary for you to come dressed up as Juliet to prove your point? (He smirks at her and she raises her head and looks at him in shock)  
  
Rory: Tristan? Oh God I thought you had left?  
  
Tristan: Mary I know why I'm here but um I think the better question is why are you here?  
  
Rory: Um I've actually been planning a trip to um.. Virginia and um I was just checking on some rates you know for my trip to Georgia.  
  
Tristan: I thought it was Virginia?  
  
Rory: Virginia? Oh um yeah Virginia you know Virginia Georgia they sound so much alike and all and hey have you ever wondered why a lot of states are named after girls I mean you have Virginia and Georgia and.  
  
Tristan: Mary! Mary! (Shakes head) Rory! just admit it you couldn't stay away from me you came after me. In the words of Sandra Bullok You wanna date me! You think I'm sexy! You wanna kiss me.  
  
Rory: Tristan! Trsitan! always the cocky one  
  
Tristan: (Smirks at her) Well yeah I am but that's another discussion all together (winks at her)  
  
Rory: What? Oh God Tristan ewwww.  
  
Tristan: Rory? (stepping closer towards her)  
  
Rory: (looks up at him with her doe eyes) Yeah?  
  
Tristan: stop babbling!  
  
Rory: Why? I don't babble hey have you ever wondered where that word comes from I mean..  
  
Tristan: so I can do this(Tristan leans in and gently brushes his soft lipsagainst her sweet coffee flavored ones.)  
  
So that's it folks for now please please review it and tell us what you think. Should we continue or permanently put away our writers pens? It's all up to you ! 


	2. coffee flavoured lips

Disclaimer: Once again we do not own Gilmore Girls but Chad Murray is still welcomed to owning us! The characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino and the WB.  
  
Authors note: We would just like to say that we appreciate all the great reviews. One suggested that we change our format, we were just wondering how. So can you please get back to us telling us how .thanx on with the story!  
  
Set Up: Train station same night.  
  
Rory and Tristan pull back from the kiss Rory starts to cry.  
  
Tristan: Mary (shakes his head)sorry bad habbit! Why are you crying? Did I just bite your lip? Oh God don't tell me your going to run away again?  
  
Rory :No I'm not going to run away! I'm through running away from you, it's just that. It's just..  
  
Tristan: It's just what?  
  
Rory: I thought that I'd never see you again! I thought that you'd be on a bus on your way to military schol without ever knowing how much I love you! Wait why aren't you on a bus?  
  
Tristan: You love me? *Oh my God she loves me*  
  
Rory:Why aren't you on your way to military school?  
  
Tristan: Rory do you realize what you just said? I've been waiting so long for you to say those words to me.  
  
Rory: Don't like fell obligated to say anything back, I tend to blurt things out when I lack caffein in my system so like you don't have to say it back I complet..  
  
Tristan: Rory! Would you be quiet for a minute, you have no idea what those words mean to me, I feel like I've been hit by a 10 tone mack truck.  
  
Rory: Wow! My saying that I love you has the effect of a 10 tone mack truck? Wow, um, I expected a multitude of responses but that was not one of them so um just forget it forget what I said have fun at boot camp Tristan have a nice life!(Bites her lip to hold back tears turns to walk away)  
  
Tristan: (Grabs Rorys arm and spins her around) Rory I love you! That's all I can say! I love you! I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you in Mr Medina's class. I'm not going to pretend that at first you weren't a conquest, someone to add to my little black book, but that all ended when you blew me off(chuckles at the memory) (she starts to cry touched by Tristan's heartfelt words)  
  
Rory: And all this time I thought that you just wanted me for my body!  
  
Trsitan:Why Rory I see my calus humour has rubbed off on you!  
  
Rory: Yes It has!  
  
Tristan picks her up in his arms and spins her around, lays her down they stare deeply into each others eyes. Tristan lays another gentil kiss on her lips, the kiss which started as sweet and soft quickly became an expression of all the pent up tention between the two for two years, until Rory breaks the kiss.  
  
Rory: Um Tristan we still haven't addressed the small yet intruding fact of your enrolment in a military school.  
  
Tristan: I was about to get onto the bus but I couldn't! The thought of never seeing you again was too much! So when I told my dad that I wasn't going anywhere, he cut me off 'till my eighteenth birthday that is, to teach me a lesson. It's his way of teaching me responsibility and tacking consequences for my actions blah blahblah!  
  
Rory: So um Where are you planning on staying?  
  
Tristan: Well I actually haven't gotten that far! Why? You have an idea? Rory: Actually...  
  
*Stay tuned! Next up Rory brings Tristan home where spawn of satan meets the coffe queen herself. We have the next chapter rering to go. So review and u shall receive! After all it is you who decide if we continue writing. 


End file.
